When The Flowers Bloom
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: Going back home for their first semestral break, Sakura and Tomoyo think of a good surprise for Sonomi's birthday. Little did they know that the surprise they thought of would lead to things they never imagined. [AU]


**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Card Captor Sakura franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented. Also Sakura and Tomoyo are already of legal age in this Fiction.

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome Home**

**…**

It was a long time coming but finally after finishing their first year of college in Tokyo, both Sakura and Tomoyo were now on their way home, riding the white Van that Tomoyo used since they were small. The ride was quiet, the scenery peaceful and there was nothing but excitement in the air. They had both been waiting for this day since the date for the school break was announced. Now, finally they were able to go back home and visit their missed families.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. Her best friend simply smiled in reply and then handed her the bag of clothes she had prepared. Whenever she smiled like that, Sakura had no choice but to say yes to what she had asked for. Looking through it, Sakura noticed that Tomoyo put in a wig as well to complete the outfit.

"I'm going to wear this too?" Sakura clarified while she held the wig for Tomoyo to see. Tomoyo nodded in reply and then pushed her towards the back of the van. Closing the curtains after her, Sakura had no choice but to wear the clothes and the wig that Tomoyo had prepared for her or else their plans were going to go to waste. It was rather a difficult thing to do because taking your clothes off and wearing another one while the Van was moving was no easy feat, lucky for her she was born with the right genes.

"Hurry up we're almost there." Tomoyo called out to her from the front of the Van. Obviously her best friend had never tried changing clothes at the back of her moving Van before. If she only knew how hard it was to balance while taking off and putting on clothes then she wouldn't probably rush her so much. True enough to what her best friend had told her earlier, the white van that they were riding was now only a couple of blocks away from the Daidoji residence. The large estate was already within site and Sakura was still to put on the finishing touches in her outfit. She quickly moved inside the back of the white Van and before it reached the front gates of the estate, she had already jumped out of the dressing room to show Tomoyo how she looked.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked once while twirling around to give Tomoyo a good view. Her best friend simply stood in awe in front of her. She couldn't form any coherent sentence because she was too captivated with how Sakura looked. No doubt her best friend was pretty but upon seeing her in the clothes that she had prepared, Sakura's true beauty came out. Before she could recover and answer Sakura's question though, her driver had already informed them that they have already reached their destination.

**…**

"My daughter is here?" Sonomi asked her assistant in surprise. No one informed her that she was coming home and Tomoyo didn't tell her as well that she had any plans to come back for this school break. However, it was just like her Tomoyo to surprise her like that. She was so touched by her daughter's visit that she quickly ran out of the house and towards the driveway of their estate to greet her one and only daughter.

Seeing the white Van parked in front of the house, Sonomi quickly ran towards it while calling out her daughter's name. Tomoyo however didn't answer and instead kept quiet inside. This was all part of her plan to surprise her mother and it was something that she and Sakura had both agreed on.

"Tomoyo, are you there dear?" Sonomi called out once more as she stood outside of the parked white Van.

"I'm here." Tomoyo finally answered from inside the Van.

"What's this all about? You made me worried by not answering." Sonomi told her. She wasn't mad or anything but she's just so excited to see her daughter that waiting a couple more seconds wasn't an option. Hearing her mother's anxious tone, Tomoyo started with their plan and called out to her.

"I have a surprise for you, Mom. Before I come out though I want you to close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you." Tomoyo told her mother. Sonomi was confused with her request but still did as her daughter said. Hesitantly, she closed her eyes and a soon as she did, she heard the side door of the white Van open. The sound of footsteps came closer and closer until it stopped right in front of her.

"Okay, now I want you to slowly open your eyes." Tomoyo told her mother. Her voice was faraway, this got Sonomi thinking. If her daughter wasn't the person in front of her then who is standing in front of her? Following her daughter's instruction, Sonomi slowly opened her eyes. The sun's light temporarily blinding her but as soon as her eyes were able to adjust, she clearly so who it was. She was so surprised by the person standing before her that she wasn't able to say or do anything.

"Happy Birthday, Sonomi." The grey haired woman in front of her greeted with a smile. This completely caught Sonomi off guard. Without a doubt in her mind, the person standing before her was Nadeshiko, the Nadeshiko that she had loved for a long time, the Nadeshiko that she had lost to Fujitaka Kinimoto and the Nadeshiko that had died long ago.

"Is that you, Nadeshiko?" Sonomi asked, her eyes threatening to burst out with tears. The woman simply smiled at her question. Instead of answering, she closed the gap between them and gave Sonomi a tight hug. Sonomi stiffened when their bodies touched but quickly softened as she felt the grey haired woman's warmth. She couldn't believe what was happening. Was she dreaming? Was this a gift from above for all the good things she had done? Is she really getting her Nadeshiko back? A lot more question ran through her mind but none of them were questions she could answer.

Tomoyo watched as her mother held onto Sakura. Their plan was to only surprise her and make her happy by showing how much Sakura looked like her mother Nadeshiko but seeing her reaction after seeing Sakura, she couldn't force herself to tell her mom the truth. Sakura was the same. She prevented herself from speaking so that Sonomi wouldn't realize it was her, but it was a mistake on her part.

Without warning, Sonomi cupped Sakura's face with both of her hands and quickly kissed her lips. This caused Sakura to stiffen as she felt their lips touched. It wasn't supposed to turnout that way but the longer the kiss lasted the more she found herself enjoying it. Slowly, Sonomi's kiss became more aggressive, her hands holding onto Sakura tighter. Sakura found herself lost in the older woman's embrace and slowly she was starting to enjoy their kiss. It would have taken longer but they both needed to release each other so that they could catch their breath.

"Aunt Sonomi." Sakura shyly muttered after they finally parted. The young woman panting as she tried to catch her breath. Seeing this, Sonomi snapped awake of her trance making her look at the grey haired woman more closely. The woman really looked like Nadeshiko but when she looked closer she found out that it was a completely different person. Soon she realized that the person she had kissed was not Nadeshiko and instead was her daughter Sakura. Sonomi's face grew bright red, she quickly turned around and ran towards the house, avoiding both Sakura and Tomoyo or anyone who could see her blush.

**…**

"Tomoyo, you're a naughty girl. Doing something like that to me and including Sakura in your plan as well." Sonomi scolded them while she prepared some tea and biscuits. She placed a serving for both of them and seated herself. She had finally recomposed herself after a couple of minutes inside her room. Once she came out, the two women were waiting for her to so say that they were sorry but they were both so embarrassed with what they did that they couldn't say anything to her. Sonomi smiled and reassured them that she was just surprised by what happened and that it wasn't their fault that things ended up the way they did.

"I know you just wanted to make me happy but you shouldn't have done something like that." Sonomi added. The two women looked at each other before looking at Sonomi and nodding. They explained about their preparations and how they thought about what to do. Sonomi listened to every word that they had to say and on occasion would laugh or giggle when she heard something interesting. Once the two finished telling her everything, Sonomi smiled at them whole heartedly and thanked them.

"Well since you both came home for my birthday I'm happy. Welcome home." Sonomi told them.

"Were both glad to be home." Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.

"By the way Sakura, have you already called your father to inform him that you're coming home?" Sonomi asked. This made Sakura stiffen. She didn't really think that far ahead so she didn't bother to call home to tell them that she and Tomoyo were going to be back for their school break.

"I forgot." Sakura shyly replied. Both Tomoyo and Sonomi laughed at this. It was typical Sakura to forget this kind of things and the way she panics while she tries thinks about to do was so cute that they couldn't help but simply watch her with a smile on their faces.

"Here. Call your dad now and tell him." Sonomi said while handing Sakura their home phone.

"Dad? Yeah it's me." Sakura started. She explained about what had happened and that she was currently with the Daidojis. She told him that she was coming home to spend her school break but to her dismay, her dad told her that he was leaving tomorrow for a trip and probably won't be back until a couple of days before end of her break. Toya will be out as well because of his work in another town and probably won't be back till the same day as him.

"Aw, okay." Sakura muttered. She was depressed with the news her father told her but since she didn't tell them she was coming back, she knew she was to blame for it. Seeing her niece depressed, Sonomi quickly thought of a plan to cheer her up.

"Here let me." Sonomi said to Sakura before grabbing the phone from her. She explained to Fujitaka that she'll just have Sakura stay with her which Sakura's dad agreed on. He asked for her to take good care of his little princess which Sonomi gave him an earful for. She told him that she would never let anything happen to Sakura and that she could probably do a better job than him. Sakura and Tomoyo only giggled when they heard the two parent's conversation. This was just like their usual banter when Sakura and Tomoyo were still small but somehow when Sakura heard Sonomi tell her father that she would take care of Sakura, something stir inside of her, something that resembled butterflies flying inside her tummy. The conversation didn't last long and as soon as Sonomi cleared everything up with Fujitaka, she put down the phone.

"I tell you, talking with your dad can be so stressful sometimes." Sonomi joked while rubbing the bridge of her nose. Sakura and Tomoyo both giggled at her joke. They knew she didn't mean it and if they knew better, she liked catching up with him from time to time.

"Come on let me show you to your room, Sakura." Sonomi told her before wrapping an arm over Sakura's shoulders and guiding her up to the second floor. Immediately, Sakura felt her face flushed. It was strange but somehow she was feeling both warm and nervous because of Sonomi's touch. As they climbed the flight of stairs up to the second floor, Sakura wondered why she was feeling the way she did. She didn't use to feel this way when Sonomi was near her but then a thought entered her mind.

"_Could it be because of that kiss earlier?_"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Just a writer wannabe passing by.. :D I hope you liked the first chapter of my story.. I know it's kind of weird to see a story like this but it's just the way I write.. If you liked the story then please leave a review.. If not then at least thank you for reading.. More chapters to be uploaded later on..


End file.
